constantly
by aoi09
Summary: Rukia is a 16 year-old girl who had recently transferred to a school somewhere in Tokyo.On her first day,an encounter between our favourite raven haired girl and our favourite orange-haired strawberry made them hate,annoy and constantly fall for each othr
1. Chapter 1

** entry**

Title: **Constantly**, a Bleach fan fiction

Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, is a 16 year-old girl who had recently transferred to a school somewhere in Tokyo. On her first day, a surprising encounter between our favourite raven haired girl and our favourite orange-haired strawberry made them hate, annoy and constantly fall in love with each other. I suck at the summary, please forgive me!*sobs *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Rukia's POV_

I shouldn't have agreed staying with my brother, Byakuya here in Tokyo. All he does is work, work, and work in fact I have never seen him go out with his friends, or just chill for a second. He's always stressed, always worrying about his cases. His serious face makes him look older, but still chicks dig him.

The car stopped, and I sighed deeply.

_I'm finally here._ I thought. I stepped out of the car and got my bag.

"Ms. Kuchiki, we will pick you up at exactly 5 o'clock in the afternoon, your father has said so." Hikaru said bowing.

"Hai." I replied and finally turned to the school.

_So, this is it._ I sighed again, walking towards the building taking in the surroundings. "Not bad." I whispered to myself, I checked on my schedule and first on my list is Social Studies with Mr. Ukitake in 8:30. I glanced on the giant clock on the school's wall, _20 minutes away._ I thought, I still have the time to find my locker which is, locker number 159.

While walking, I bumped onto a person and dropped my books as well as hers.

"Gomen nasai!" we both said, bowing our heads. "Iie, its okay" we said in chorus, and giggled. We reached for our books.

"Watashi no namae Orihime Inoue, so desu yo?" she asked offering a handshake.

"Watashi no namae Kuchiki Rukia, pleased to meet you." I shook her hand.

"You're new, aren't you?" she asked.

"Hai. I'm having troubles finding my locker."

"Oh, maybe I can help. What's your locker number?" she asked in a sweet way.

"159."

"That's beside Tatsuki-chan's locker! Come with me."

She brought me to my locker and introduced me to her friend Tatsuki. And soon we went to our classroom, which are by the way the same. Yes, were classmates thank God.

It was free-time and I finally had the chance to go to the library. The library is the only place where I can think, and be alone. Its quiet there and there aren't a lot of students in the library. A book had caught my eye, well because of my lack of height; I have to climb up the ladder just to get it on the top shelf. I hate to think that there are A LOT of disadvantages of being short, this was one of them. I was still reaching for the book when I felt eyes on me, I looked down.

"Hey Chappy." An bright orange-haired boy was looking up at me, underneath my skirt. I felt a vein in my head pop and heat on my cheeks. I growled at him, and quickly went down but unfortunately the ladder caught my foot and I fell. But right before I hit the ground, I fell ontop of him, my ass on his chest. I tried to scream, but when I was just about to scream, he covered my mouth with his hands. My scream turned into a little squeal.

I took his hand off my mouth and stood up, still blushing furiously. He also stood up, a little smirk forming in his lips.

"Why did you scream?" he scowled, as his eyebrows met.

"Why did you look up?" I asked as a reply, still blushing madly.

"I was about to get the ladder, but then…" he trailed off

"But then what?"

"I saw Chappy." He laughed like crazy.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Bwahahaha!! Finally my first fan fiction!

Hope you enjoyed it, review and add it to your favourites!

~aoi09.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: Bleach isn't mine, it's Kubo's.**_

_**A/N: SORRY IF IT TOOK SO LONG, HAD TO DO SOME STUFF.**_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

"_I was about to get the ladder, but then…" he trailed off_

"_But then what?"_

"_I saw Chappy." He laughed like crazy._

My hands balled into a fist, my nails digging deep in my palm. I can see myself now blushing 10000 different shades of red, while he is still laughing like hell.

"Teme." I whispered, my lips twitching.

"Mr. Kurosaki." the librarian called out. "Shh..." the librarian silenced him, her index finger on her lips.

'Kurosaki, huh?' I thought. At least I had an idea of who this perverted person is. I left the library, my hands still balled into a fist. I walked towards my locker, cursing that "Kurosaki" guy and myself as well. _'Damn that Kurosaki guy. I should've worn my shorts._' I thought, still muttering words.

"Rukia-san!" Inoue called, running towards me. She flashed a smile once she had reached me.

"Inoue-san."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I lied. "We better get to class." I said cutting this conversation.

RRRIIINNNGGG!!!

It was finally lunch. The students drew their bentos (correct me if I'm wrong) and went out from their classrooms. Inoue invited me to eat lunch with them. She grabbed my arm as we head to the garden and Tatsuki behind us. Three people were waiting for us, two were from our class, and the last was from the other section. Inoue introduced me to them, the bulky guy was Chad, the nerdy looking guy was Ishida, and the brunette was Keigo.

'_This school isn't half bad. Well except for that perverted Remon.'_ I thought, remembering the incident.

"Renji-kun!" Inoue called out, waving her hand. I didn't look back. "Rukia-san, this is Renji-kun" she pointed out to the guy with red hair and funny looking tattoos all over his body.

"Konnichi wa." he greeted, as he sat.

"Oi, Chappy." a voice behind me called; it was a voice I'd recognize anywhere. The bad memory of what happened earlier came back. A bright orange- haired boy whose eyebrows are furrowed flashed in my mind.

'_Not again.'_ I thought.

"Ichigo." Renji said.

'_Strawberry?'_ I laughed like hell, and stood up facing him.

"What's wrong, Chappy?" he asked, quite annoyed.

"Strawberry? What a nice name…for a guy." I teased.

"There are two meanings of my name. One is strawberry and the other is 'he who protects'."

"But you're still, a bright orange-haired strawberry." I teased again.

"And you're a shortcake wearing a—"I covered his mouth with my hand, cutting him off. They stopped eating for a moment.

"A..?" Renji asked.

"OH NOOOOO!! They have a secret!" Keigo said both his palms on his cheeks. I let go of the strawberry and looked away.

"N-no." I stuttered.

"Then what was it that you prevented Ichigo from saying?" Ishida spoke for the first time, lifting his glasses.

"It's not that important. Let's forget about it and just eat." I said and they thankfully did so. _'Phew!'_ I thought and sighed heavily.

"You're lucky, Chappy." He whispered in my ear, just irritating. I excused myself and walked-out.

|159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159|

_Ichigo's POV_

"You're lucky, Chappy." I whispered in her ear, making her face red, sweat dripping from her forehead. I can tell she was annoyed. She walked-out afterwards. A smirk was building from my lips._' This is interesting.' _I thought.

I can't figure-out why, but I enjoyed annoying her earlier. It was fun seeing her face red and her eyes widen.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"Nothing." I said, reaching for the sandwich that Orihime was giving out. Probably another red bean paste treats.

"Oi, Ishida. Do you know anything about that Rukia girl?" I asked.

"She's the younger sister of Kuchiki Byakuya, the famous businessman. It is said that she will soon follow her brother's footsteps and be the president of their group of companies. Why'd you ask?" Ishida asked, pushing his glasses up.

'_So, she's a Kuchiki, huh?'_ I smirked. I stood up and ran towards the campus

"Ichigo?" Orihime said in a confused tone.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Renji yelled.

|159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159|

_Reader's POV_

Ichigo started bugging and annoying Rukia. But everytime Ichigo does, she fights back. They considered each other as "RIVALS/ENEMIES".

|159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159159|

_Rukia's POV_

The first week of classes ended last Friday. Now, it is officially the second week of classes, and the start of tryouts for extra- curricular activities. I've decide to take up soccer, since I was in the soccer varsity last year in my old school_. 'I wonder if that remon will try out for any sport' I_ thought.

"What the hell am I thinking, do I care? Hell no!" whispered, shaking off the thought, walking towards my locker.

"Hi Rukia-san." A familiar friendly voice greeted.

"Orihime-san, Tatsuki-san, since when have you been behind me?" I asked.

"Just now, why?" Tatsuki asked.

"N-nothing." I stuttered. "phew!!' I thought. "Are you guys going to tryout for any extra curricular activities?" I asked, hopefully changing the topic.

"Oh, hai hai. I'm trying out for the art class, and Tatsuki's going to tryout for dojo. How about you?" Orihime asked.

"I'm going for soccer." I stated.

"Well, going for soccer, eh?" a muscular voice asked a familiar red-head with several tattoos came into mind.

"Ohayo, Abarai-kun." Orihime greeted. "Are you going for soccer too?" she asked.

RIIINNNGGG!!!

The bell rang through my ears like it was about to crush my eardrums. I quickly fixed my things and ran towards the classroom. Luckily, the sensei wasn't there yet. I walked to my proper seat on the third row of the first column, beside the window and beside Mizuiro-san. The vice- principal entered the room and announced that Ukitake- sensei is absent, but left us notes. She handed it to Chizuru-san, who is the secretary. As soon as the vice-principal left the room, the class became loud and noisy.

I opened my notebook and started to right some notes. The rain started pouring outside; droplets of rain were falling down from the grey sky. I hate the rain; I hate it when the droplets touch my skin and make me shiver. I continued taking down notes, while the others continued making noise. I noticed Orihime and Tatsuki move closer to me. My view of the blackboard was blocked by a back of a student with orange hair. Wait a minute, orange hair. What the hell does he want now?

"What the hell do you want now?" I asked aloud, just for everyone in the classroom to hear.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice the midget behind me." He teased, putting sarcasm on the 'sorry' part.

"Well, a giant strawberry like you should have considerations for other students that are taking notes behind you, am I right, or am I right?" I fought back.

"Well, you should drink growth supplements to grow for you to see the board, midget."

"And maybe you should dye your loud hair pink so that the people can recognize you as a strawberry than the sun, which by the way matches your name." I fought back again. The whole class was staring at us, even Chizuru, who was supposed to be writing the notes on the board. Some were laughing at the giant strawberry.

Silence invaded us both. He was scowling and my lips were forming a smirk.

"What now Kurosaki? Ran out of words?" I asked; the smirk was still in my face.

"And game over." Renji joked.

"OH NOOO!! ICHIGO GOT SERVED BY A GIIIIIIRRRRLLL!!!" Keigo said, and brought his hands to his cheeks, running around like a maniac.

"And that's how you serve it." Tatsuki added, laughing hard.

"Oh, don't cry Ichigo." I teased again, and sat down.

"Well maybe they'll be amused if I tell them about your Chappy underwear." He whispered in my ear.

'I totally forgot about that, he could blackmail me, dammit!' I thought, but continued writing. _'Why am I this damn affected?' _I asked myself, feeling the heat gather in my cheeks.

RIIINNNGGG!!!

The bell rang, ending the hour of Mr. Ukitake. And again; I was saved by the bell. I was getting annoyed by him more often now. There was something about him that seems so wrong. If he treats me as his enemy, why didn't he spread the thing about my Chappy underwear? I bet he's planning something to destroy me.

_Ichigo's POV_

"Well maybe they'll be amused if I tell them about your Chappy underwear." I whispered in her ear, as she continued writing. I can feel that she's getting annoyed, again. I can tell because of her red cheeks and how she tightens her grip on her pen. A smirk was forming in my lips.

I want to shout to the whole class about the Chappy underwear so that I can get back at her for insulting me earlier, but there is something that was stopping me. There was something preventing me to reveal the Chappy thing.

'_No, I can't be inlove with someone _that_ fast.' _ I thought.

'_Love?' _ I thought again

End of chapter 2 -

Sorry if it's short and is full of non-sense

-aoi09


End file.
